peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 March 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-03-26 ;Comments *Peel mentions at the beginning of the programme that he wished he was at Glasgow to see Kenny Dalglish's 100th cap, where Scotland beat Romania 3-0 in a football match, which he did not score. *Peel mentions buying Disco Four's Get Busy single thinking that he hasn't got it, until he realised it's already on the Street Sounds Hip Hop Electro 11 compilation, but then discovers the B-side, which he finds wonderful and plays the track. *Peel mentions last night going to an Italian restaurant with Anna Domino and plays a record from her covering Smokey Robinson's The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game. *Peel says that the Nightingales' Rockin' With Rita is probably the first cover of a song from Ted Chippington. Sessions * Nightingales #8. Recorded: 1986-03-18 * Stars Of Heaven #1. Recorded: 1986-01-14. Broadcast: 22 January 1986 Tracklisting * Duane Eddy: Movin' 'N' Groovin' * Awesome Foursome: Monster Beat (v/a LP - Street Sounds Hip Hop Electro 11) Street Sounds *Nightingales: Down In The Dumps (session) *Pogues: The Body Of An American (7" - Poguetry In Motion) Stiff *Multicoloured Shades: (The Ballad Of) The Voodoo Ranger (v/a LP - Gyrations Volume II) Hybrid *Stars Of Heaven: Talk About It Now (session) *Der Plan: Glitzergleiter (LP- Fette Jahre) Ata Tak *Mighty Diamonds: Mr. Chin Slippers (7") Hot Heat Promotions *Go-Betweens: Twin Layers Of Lightning (LP - Liberty Belle And The Black Diamond Express) Beggars Banquet *Nightingales: Coincidence (session) *Turbines: Skull & Crossbones (LP - Last Dance Before Highway) Big Time *Disco Four: Stomp, Stomp, Clap (12" - Get Busy / Stomp, Stomp, Clap) Reality *Stars Of Heaven: Sacred Heart Hotel (session) *Mighty Mighty: Everybody Knows The Monkey (7") Girlie *Speckled Red: Red's Boogie Woogie (LP - The Dirty Dozens) Delmar *Relations: Big Man's Shoes (7") Hush *Bourbonese Qualk: Shutdown (LP - The Spike) Dossier *Nightingales: At The End Of The Day (session) :(JP: 'Still fifty minutes away from the end of this day') *Blue Aeroplanes: Lover & Confidante (LP - Tolerance) Fire *Tony Tuff: Healing In The Balm Yard (7") Kingpin *Stars Of Heaven: So You Know (session) :(JP: 'Best Irish band since the Undertones, is that a bit much? I can't think of another, I must say') *Masterdon Committee: Get Off My Tip! (12") Profile *Okapi Fever: Criminally Powerful (v/a 12" - Impact! (Auto·Edit)) Audio Instant *Gene Phillips & His Rhythm Aces: I Wonder What The Poor Folks Are Doing (LP - Volume 1) Ace *Anna Domino: The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game (LP - Anna Domino) Les Disques Du Crépuscule *Duane Eddy: Drivin' Home :(JP: 'Was there ever a better time to play lots of Duane Eddy records, that's Drivin' Home, which I should be doing in 20 minutes time') *Nightingales: Rockin' With Rita (session) *Ted Chippington: She Loves You (LP - Man In A Suitcase) Vindaloo *Bodines: Therese (7") Creation *Stars Of Heaven: Moonstruck (session) *Nicodemus: Earth & Moon (7") Music Master *Disco Four: Stomp, Stomp, Clap (Instrumental) (12" - Get Busy / Stomp, Stomp, Clap) Reality File ;Name *020A-B0717XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:55 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B717/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library